Only you
by Akamei
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a human who fell under a hole on Mt.Ebott... Blind!Frisk /there might be charaxfrisk in the story but i haven't really decided yet/ /also got this idea from blind determination/
1. The Start

hey guyssss~ this is my first fanfic  
go easy on me :9

* * *

Frisk sat up-right, They winced alittle and felt pain on their cheek. Frisk sighed, they had a hard fall, it's a surprise frisk was still alive from that fall... frisk felt fluttering touches touching them, frisk guessed that they landed on a bundle of flowers.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice said

Frisk turned to the sound of the voice, "Yeah... Do you know where am I?" Frisk asked

The voice giggled, "You're in the underground~ You fell from up there~" The voice said

Frisk let out a hum, "Excuse me but...who are you?" Frisk asked again

This time the voice let out a hum, "So many question~ Greetings~ My name is Chara" The voice said happily

Frisk nodded and attempted to stand up but they felt a sudden strike of pain on their arm, Frisk held their arm, hissing quietly. It got quiet for a minute, Frisk thought the owner of that voice left when suddenly their arm magically healed, surprised they called out the voice, "Chara?" Frisk called out

"Yes?" The voice- Chara answered

"Did you... heal my arm?" Frisk asked

"My, My~ Really Frisk? So many questions~" Chara said

Frisk felt a chill on their spine, When did they told chara their name? Frisk stood up, backing a little from chara when suddenly frisk felt coldness on the back of their neck

"Where are you going frisk~?" Chara asked in a sing-song voice

Frisk relaxed themselves and calmed their breathing, "Do you know a way-out of here?" frisk asked

"...I know a way... but first... Why won't you open your eyes?" Chara asked

"I'm blind" Frisk said in monotone

Chara let out a chuckle, "Hey frisk, look at me"

"I just said, I'm blind, it's obvious I won't see anything" Frisk said annoyed alittle

"Just open your eyes and look at me" Chara ordered

Frisk grumbled and did what they were told, Frisk opened their eyes, they expected to see black, but it came to a surprise in the midst of that blackness was a person, this must be chara... but how come they can see them? They inspected chara and they were wearing a green sweater with yellow stripes and brown shorts, chara had light brown hair reaching to their neck, chara had deep red eyes. It was the first time frisk saw colors or a person before, Frisk reached out to chara to touch them but Frisk's arm went through them.

Chara made a sad smile, scratching the back of their head, "I think I'm just a spirit so you can't touch me... I normally can't be seen by other people yet maybe you can see me because you're blind from the start..." Chara said

Frisk didn't question the theory and just nodded. Chara touched(well not really touch but y'know what I mean) frisk's chest, and smiled sweetly, too sweetly, Chara removed their hand and hid it behind their back.

"Frisk... our hearts are the same... they have the same determination..." Chara said looking at frisk's chest

Frisk touched their chest, confused, "determination?"

Chara nodded, "Alot of kids like you and me fell into the hole, I, the first ever human, fell and learned that I have this so called 'determination' the other kids who also fell learned they have, 'Perseverance', 'Bravery', 'Kindness' etc. It's the first time I seen a person who has the same 'determination' as me" Chara looked at frisk with interest

"How do you know all this stuff?" Frisk asked

Chara chuckled, "My father's scientist or friend told me a bunch of his research, well, let's just put that as that"

Frisk didn't push the topic further, "so can you tell me where the way out is?"

"Well, Since you can't really see... I'll guide you! Just follow my voice, okay?" Chara said happily, "Let's start your journey, Frisk!"

* * *

Eyyy that's the end of Chapter 1~

Please review!

and also tell me if what route do you want! Pacifist or Genocide! I can't decide :v

Chara may seem kinda OC but really Chara is 'you' it really depends on how you act

So my chara is an abused person and fell to the underground and befriends all monster and lived peacefully but because of pressure of saving underground and past memories of being abused by people, Chara planned to Asriel take Chara and other 6 people's soul and take over the human world cuz then asriel will become a god so the humans can't kill him, When Asriel took chara's soul, Chara's mistake was Asriel went out the barrier to put Chara's body on the field of flowers and was attacked by the humans, Chara's 'determination' let them awoke to Asriel's body and seeing their sibling being beaten up, Chara wanter to kill the human yet the host, Asriel, took all his might to stop chara, getting chara's body and and re-entering the underground and dying on the throne room. Chara's body was left there(while later be buried on the ruins where frisk landed) and asriel body disappeared cuz he's still a monster with 1 soul which is chara's... Asriel soul was still alive(cuz it has chara's soul mix in) and was taken by Gaster, he hid it to learn more from his research about time wrap or something(Save and Load),(later on, Alphys found the soul which she thought 'determination' and mixed it into random monsters and flowey)

eyy that was long eyy thx 4 reading! remember to review and tell me if it's pacifist or genocide


	2. Flowey the Flower

This is chapter 2~ hmm so I'm still gonna wait Pacifist:0 Genocide:1

Have fun reading~

* * *

"Frisk! You should grab a stick just for protection!"

"Where would I get a stick then? I'm blind, remember?"

"There's alot of them around you! just bend down and get one!"

Frisk sighed and bent down and took a random stick, It's kinda annoying that Chara keeps on bossing them around but without Chara, Frisk would be lost and probably die without their guidance. Chara made an approving noise and continued to hum, Frisk followed the humming. After a while of walking, Chara stopped humming altogether, Frisk felt a sudden change of air

"..riel" Frisk heard Chara mutter, Frisk was about to ask chara on why'd they stop when a sudden voice stopped them

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" the voice said with a cherry tone

"...mean...be...way...why...cry..." Frisk heard Chara mumble under their breath

"Hmm...You're new to the underground, aren't'cha?" Flowey asked

Frisk nodded, they felt a sudden chill on their back, for some reason, they feel like Flowey is bad news

"Golly!, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do!" Flowey said

"Frisk, don't listen to him..." Chara said, they had an edgy tone when they said that

"Ready?" Flowey asked

Frisk gulped, should they listen to chara or not?

"Here we go!" Flowey said while giggling

"Frisk!" Chara yelled

Frisk suddenly felt like they transported into a different place, it was kinda cold there. Frisk opened their eyes for abit, to only to see a red heart infront of them, when frisk moved, the heart followed

"See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts of weak, but can grow strong If you can gain a lot of LV"

Was this supposed to be a game? "What's LV?" frisk asked

"Hmm? Why, Love, of course! You want some love, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey said

Frisk hesitated but nonetheless nodded, how do you even share love? Isn't that an emotion?

"Down here, Love is shared through..." Flowey thought for a moment, "Little white...'friendliness pellets'" Flowey said, Frisk looked at where flowey was supposed to be but as they thought, they can't see flowey, but they see the 'friendliness pellets' flowey was taking about. Flowey continued, "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey said in an excitement

Frisk looked at the slowly headed pellets, they can gain love by taking this, right? so what's the harm? The pellets were getting closer every second

"FRISK! DODGE THEM!" Frisk heard chara shout, For some reason, Frisk obeyed and easily avoided the 'friendliness pellets'

"hey buddy, you missed them." something on flowey's voice changed, also, the air suddenly became more,...eerie. "Let's try again, okay?" Flowey said, pellets appeared out of nowhere and slowly headed to frisk but this time it's more faster than the last, frisk dodged the pellets again, "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE BULLETS!" flowey yelled, The pellets came faster than the last two but frisk managed to dodge them. The air before has disappeared and was replaced by an eerie atmosphere, "you know what's going on here, don't you?" Flowey said in a scary tone, all the friendliness tone flowey had before was gone and was now replace with malice, "you just wanted to see me suffer." Suddenly, frisk is surrounded by bullets, there was no escape

"DIE." Flowey said with full of malice as he laughed harshly as the bullets slowly come closer to Frisk

"No! Frisk!" Chara yelled, for some reason, the bullets disappeared.

Flowey stopped laughing, "What...? How is this po- AH!"

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." a new voice said

"Mom!" Chara exclaimed, It seems like Chara is so happy to see this new person

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." Toriel said, her voice is full of love, warmth and gentleness. Toriel patted frisk, "I pass this place everyday to see If anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time.

"You'll be safe If you're with mom, Frisk!" Chara reassured frisk

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way" Toriel said

"C'mon Frisk! Let's follow mom!" Chara said, voice full of excitement, as they follow toriel.

* * *

Please review~

Also, If you're pacifist or Genocide~


	3. Toriel the caretaker of the Ruins

omfg sorry, school started and I forgot to update this ;-; I already have the story stored but like, I forgot to update- AHhhh I'm sorry

Anyways, enjoy~ Also, Pacifist won!

* * *

Frisk followed the sound of toriel's footsteps, the air around them felt more heavy, are they inside?

"Pssst Frisk! Look, look! A star!" Chara said

Frisk opened their eyes and saw a twinkling yellow diamond? star? They didn't really care and just walked towards it while looking at it in amazement that they could see.

"Frisk, that's a save and load file, Everytime you get injured you could always just heal your injuries by saving!" Chara informed

Frisk rose an eyebrow, "How do you even know these stuffs?" They asked to the spirit

Chara shrugged, "I told you we have the same 'determination' I always see this stars too, I was alittle rowdy and got some fights with the monsters sometimes, I don't want to worry my family so It's useful" They said, their voice quieting down, "Anyways! You should go and save, I'm sure you're tired, saving will also remove your tiredness, yknow?" Chara said

Frisk nodded and reached over to the star, The star was slightly warm, when frisk's hand touched the star, a sudden dialogue appeared infront of them. Frisk couldn't help but flinch at the sudden appearance, They heard chara silently laugh at them so Frisk did a quick glare at the spirit before pressing the 'save'. As soon as frisk clicked the save, they were enveloped with the warm heat of star, all their injuries and tiredness disappeared, 'Oh wow, this is so useful just like chara said' frisk thought

"I told you~" Chara snickered, "Anyways, mom is waiting up the stairs, you should go and follow her already" Chara said

Frisk nodded once again, "Where's the stairs?"

Chara looked confused for a moment, "It's just- Oh..." Chara didn't finish their sentence and sighed, "I forgot you're blind" They huffed, "Anyways, just follow me, okay? follow my foot, so you won't trip" They said as they stopped floating in the air and gracefully landing on the ground? floor?, "Hurry up, frisk" They said

Frisk nodded and opened their eyes before closing it slightly, Ah, they're not used on opening their eyes. Frisk managed to climb the stairs safely and just continued following the spirit behind. Chara was walking slowly as they can since frisk can only see specific things, not including all the enviroment, which is the floors, walls, doors etc.

Chara stopped walking, so did frisk, "Frisk, There's mom upahead , just follow mom and her instructions, okay? She'll protect you for sure!" Chara said before floating up in the air once again.

Frisk bit their lips and hesitantly nodded before doing what they were told, walking up ahead

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins." They heard toriel said

Frisk heard some clicking noises, a lever being pulled, and a door opening, "The ruins are full of puzzles, Ancient fusion between divertions and doorkeys, One must solve them to move from room to room, Please adjust yourself to the sight of them" Toriel said

Frisk let out a inaudible stressed huff, Oh great puzzles, They can't even see them, much less solve them. Frisk heard toriel walk again and decided to just follow her before hearing her footsteps come into hold, "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I labelled the ones that you need to flip" She said before continue walking again

Frisk huffed again before following toriel once again, 'That's a great help, too bad I can't see them so It's still useless' Frisk thought grumpily, frisk heard his friend snort, 'Oh my god chara, stop reading my mind' Frisk hissed

Toriel's footsteps came into halt again, so did frisk's, 'Oh damn, is there a puzzle here?' frisk thought

Chara snorted, "Yeah dufus, just follow my voice and pull the lever, Mom made it quite obvious on which levers to pull, well, since you're blind and all, things must be hard" Chara said

Frisk sighed and followed the spirit's voice, They almost hit the wall, good thing frisk patted it first. Frisk patted the wall, searching for the lever chara told them

"Are you allright, child?" They heard toriel asked, worried on her voice

Frisk turned to the voice and nodded, they didn't want to make the old lady worry... Frisk patted the wall once again before finding the lever and pulling it down. Frisk let out a sigh of relief that it's over before hearing toriel walking again, frisk didn't noticed that there was even water before too late, their feet was already the said water, it reached up to their knees, and frisk couldn't help but grumble and shot a glare at the laughing out loud spirit.

"Oh deer, It seems like you dipped your legs in the water, little one. Worry not, there's alot of children shoes at home" Toriel said, "But first, could you please pull down the second lever?" She said

Frisk remained poker face, They hate this already.

"As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation" Toriel said continuing walking

Frisk nodded, half-listening, It was embarrassing that their leg slipped in on one of the holes of the floors and toriel had to carry them up and their friend was just laughing their ass off

Toriel stopped walking, so did frisk, "However, worry not! The process is simple, when you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight." Toriel said

Frisk stopped listening momentarily, 'wait, mosters? what'

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, in the underground, there's not human, only monsters" Chara said

Frisk suddenly fidgeted, 'So is toriel a monster? Is she going to eat me? Is she going to kill me?'

Chara's tone of voice suddenly changed, "I thought I told you that mom is going to protect you? Trust me frisk, just follow mom and you'll be safe"

Frisk felt a chill at the sudden change of tone of their friend and just nodded, they'll just follow what chara said since chara knows better

"Practice talking to the dummy" Toriel said

Frisk rose an eyebrow, damn, they didn't listen again, 'Chara? Alittle help?'

They heard chara sighed, "just walk straight"

Frisk nodded, they felt alittle bad that chara might be angry at them, frisk walked forward, feeling the same sensation with flowey. Frisk opened their eyes, He couldn't see the dummy but they can see the dialogue *You encountered the dummy Frisk could also HP, FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY just below said dialogue, 'Chara, what should I do? It's your fault for distracting me, I didn't heard what toriel said!'

Chara scratched their head, "Mom said to 'Act' but I just usually fight them"

Frisk nodded and chose the the Act option, *talk , "Hello, Mr. Dummy" Frisk quietly said

Chara huffed, "It doesn't seem much for conversation, frisk" Chara said, "Well, Mom looks happy" They said

Suddenly, Frisk saw all the dialogues disappear again, what happened-

"Ah, very good! You are very good." Toriel said with a happy tone before continue walking

Frisk nodded, and followed the sound of footsteps, It didn't take long before toriel stopped again, "There is another puzzle in this room...I wonder If you can solve it?" Toriel said with a chuckle before once again, walking

Frisk groaned, another puzzle? Frisk followed toriel but then their went into 'FIGHT MODE' yeah, frisk is gonna call it like that, Frisk was confused, what is happening?

"Froggit attacks you!" They heard chara said

"Froggit wha? A frog?" Frisk asked

Chara sighed, "Yes... a frog"

Frisk nodded and choose the Act option once again *Compliment *Insult Well, It's rather rude to Insult so, "Mr. Froggit, You're quite cute" Frisk said

"Well, since froggit is a frog, He didn't really understand what you said...wait, is that even a compliment? It sounds more like a flirt-" Chara rose an eyebrow as they saw froggit blush a bit, Chara shivered in disgust, "He was flattered anyways..."

Frisk was going to compliment again when they heard froggit hopped away, why? again, frisk was out of 'fight mode'. Frisk shrugged and continued to follow toriel's footsteps, and AGAIN, stopped, "This is the puzzle but..." Toriel trailed off, seemingly deep in thought

Frisk tilted their head, 'but...?'

"Here, take my hand for a moment" Toriel said, lifting up her hand? paw?

Frisk nodded and took toriel's hand before she started walking, "Be careful, little one. I Do not want you to put one of your legs inside the holes again" Toriel chuckled

Frisk pouted and nodded, more focusing not getting their legs inside the holes.

As soon as they crossed over, toriel let go of frisk hand, "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She said before walking again

Frisk tilted their head in confusion before following toriel to the next room

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask you." Toriel quietly said

Frisk suddenly grew nervous, please let it not be a puzzle

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself, Forgive me for this" Toriel said before rushing off, the sound of her footsteps getting distant

Frisk exhaled a breath, "Chara...?"

Chara sighed, "It's just a long straight corridor/hallways, just keep walking straight" the ghost said

Frisk nodded, "all right" frisk said and started walking, wow, it sure is long, they could even hear their own footsteps.

Frisk stopped walking when chara snorted, "Mom is hiding behind the pillar"

Frisk was about to say something when they heard toriel's familiar footsteps walk infront of them, "Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." Toriel said

Frisk sighed, yeah, chara already told them so...

"Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise...to test your independence." Toriel said

Independence for what-

Toriel continued, "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for awhile. Please remain here, It's dangerous to explore by yourself." Toriel sternly said

Frisk let out a whine, how'll long will be toriel be gone? They'll get bored outta their minds.

Toriel noticed the whine frisk gave, "I have an idea, I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good allright?" Toriel said, handling frisk the cell phone before leaving

Frisk touched the cell phone, it was quite heavy.

"Oh cool! You got a cell phone! Mom wouldn't give me or asriel one so It's so cool you got one! I'm so jealoussssss!" Chara said, "Hey, hey! Call mom!" Chara said

Frisk huffed at the pushy attitude of chara, and clicked a random button, frisk put the phone on their ear

Ring...

* * *

Ahhhh, sorry to cut it short, this chapter is long ;-;

Anyways! Please leave a review, it'll will help me write uwu


End file.
